The Challenge
by xodaniellaaxo
Summary: Forrest ficlet! You know you are tinier the Forrest. Most are. Except Howard of course. But that does't mean you don't mess with Forrest; well at least try to. He's Forrest Bondurant, he dominates in everything he does and everyone that comes in his path; even if that means you.


It's a dark quiet it night the Blackwater Station; Howard, drunk at the stills with a mason jar of the Bondurant's famous moonshine; Jack, in town, getting in trouble with the church preacher for being by his daughter; and Forrest, quietly sitting at a table, working on the book, eyes fixed on your every movement. Moving a strand of your long wavy hair from your eyes, you finish up your closing chores at the bar as the last costumer leaves.

Forrest follows behind the local to the door, locking it once he is out on the verandah, and making his way back to his table, his piercing eyes on you the whole time. You wipe down the counter top quickly, placing the rag in the sink before you make your way over to Forrest. Stepping slowly, you take him in; the fullness of his neck, the bulkiness of his chest and shoulders, the thickness of his abdomen. Standing before him, he murmurs under his breath and grunts sending a warm deep sensation throughout you stomach. He doesn't do it purposely, just as something to do when he is thinking hard. As you wait for him to finish, you sweep your long chocolate brown hair of your shoulder, cascading down past your bust. The loud sound of the wooden chair scraping against the floor fills the dim, empty room as Forrest closes the books and leans back into the chair, leaving much room between his thick body and the table.

Staring straight ahead, he commands low and gravely. "Why... uh.. why don't you sit down there, Lace." You love when he commands you to do something, as if he knows what is best for you, as if what he says protects you. Now noticing the gap between Forrest and the table, you walk slowly behind him, lightly tracing your finger over his right shoulder, making your way his neck, the hairs sticking up from your touch on his bare neck. Keeping you in the corner of his eye, his head slightly follows as you glide your finger over his left shoulder and down his defined bicep, moving his hand from the table and now placing it in his lap. Your hands grip tightly onto his shoulders as you straddle into his lap, his piercing stone gray eyes never leaving you. There was never a moment when Forrest wasn't looking at you, making you feel flattered and touched, though now his stare made you fiery and wet.

Sitting eye level in his warm lap, Forrest's penetrating glare takes you all in; your flawless pale silky skin, your dark full hair, your crystal blue eyes, your thin neck and beautifully protruding collar bones. A devious smirk spreads across your face as you move your hands from Forrest's shoulders to his muscular chest, bitting your lower as you pressed your finger tips into his hard body. Forrest's moans deep from his throat. "Uhh... Lacey... you shouldn't mess with men that are bigger then you." He commands. Your eyes narrow as move your hands down to his inner thigh, massaging them, keeping his glare in yours. "Well, Forrest Bondurant... maybe I like a challenge." You whisper huskly into his ear.

Forrest growls as you feel him grow under you, his cock hardening under your pussy, making you wet. "Lace... umm... I need..." he starts as you being to grind your hips into him, his large hands now gripping your waist so hard, marks will form in hours. "I... uhh... need..." He begins again, losing his train of thought as your work harder on top of his erection, now resisting against the fabric of his pants. "Forrest, hard. I want it hard." You demand. He effortlessly stands up and light pushes you into the nearest wall. Your hands grab the wall as you closes your eyes and lean against your cheek. Forrest's pants lay around his ankles as he lifts your flowy skirt up, his fingers lingering by your inner thighs, softly gliding back and forth against your bare skin. Your breath becomes heavy, as you feel his scruffy beard and soft lips against your neck. "Unf, Forrest." You breathe. His soft kisses turn into bites as he rips off your panties.

Grinding hard against you, you feel weight of him on your back. He is dominating you and you couldn't be more turned on as he presses you into the wall. Entering you without warning, Forrest begins to rail you from behind, hard and fast. A loud moan escapes from your mouth, as well as a loud consistent bang Forrest is causing as he pounds harder and deeper into. Your head begins to spin, making you reach an extreme high, breathing loud. Forrest grunts from behind as he drives into, his hot breath on your neck, his large hands crushing yours against the wall. With one last deep thrust and loud bang against the wall, you release what was brewing in you as Forrest moans deeply and fills you with his warmth.

Catching his breath, he leans into your ear and chuckles gravely. "I told you, Lacey, you shouldn't mess with men that are bigger then you." He kisses you hard on your lips. Your legs are weak, trembling under you, hands shaking at your sides. All you can think is how you are going to survive the next challenge, cause Forrest is right. You shouldn't mess with men that are bigger the you. But if it that larger man was always going to be Forrest, you were sure as hell going to mess with him as much as you can.


End file.
